


Say You're Gonna Try

by solarbaby614



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Community: no_tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Frank goes to visit a man in the woods that people say can tell the future. Established Relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You're Gonna Try

**Author's Note:**

> Written for no_tags for the prompt Gerard/Frank-Regency AU.

The cottage sits on the outlands of the city, deep in the forest. It’s only a few hours ride from the palace, and the road running through it is the easiest way to get through his land but no one ever takes it. Taking that road is forbidden in the kingdom, a decree from the King himself. Most believe the forest is haunted anyways and the King does everything in his power to make sure it stays that way. 

“I don’t understand why you continue to do this, my lord,” one of his advisors tells him as he prepares his mount for the day’s ride. “There is no advantage to keeping the road closed and the disadvantages are numerous.” The argument is the same every time they bring it up. 

“My reasons are my own,” Frank repeats, ignoring the knowing look that he receives from Ray as he passes him the package that Mikey wants him to take along. 

He settles himself and takes off, ignoring the cries of his advisors as he leaves them behind. The ride is familiar to him and when he gets to his destination the door is unlocked. 

Frank slips inside, letting the door fall closed behind him with a quiet click. He follows the sound of humming toward the back of the cottage until he steps into the studio. 

The man at the easel pauses and glances up, looking startled. 

“I’ve come to know my future,” Frank says with a smile. “I’ve heard that you can tell me.”

“I don’t know who told you that vicious rumor, my king, but I don’t do that anymore,” Gerard replies, giving him a grin back. 

Frank laughs and moves forward until he pins Gerard against the table and presses up against him, capturing Gerard’s mouth with his own. 

“Missed you,” Gerard murmurs when they finally part.

“You don’t have to, you know,” Frank says as he leans against him. “You could always come back home.”

Gerard shakes his head, pulling away. “You know I can’t do that. I can’t be near so many people again. I can‘t keep seeing so much.”

Frank nods, not even trying to argue. They’ve had this argument before, so many times, and it only ends with hurt feelings and anger.

* * * 

Frank was on the cusp of his thirteenth birthday when the rumors started. It was all the gossip among the nobles of his father’s court, a troupe if traveling gypsies among the territories; exiles of the British empire. 

He was especially interested in the stories they told of the old lady, the one who they said could paint the future. One of the ladies, a duchess from one of the outer territories said that she herself had met them. She had brought with her a painting, the art a bit rough but still artistically masterful in its own way, of herself, holding a bright-eyed baby of her own. He heard her tell his mother that she hadn’t even told her husband the news when this was painted. No one could have known. 

His father must have seen this as an opportunity though because the next thing he knew his mother had gotten him bundled up and into the carriage early the next morning. The ride took most of the day and the sun was starting to set when they finally reached their destination. 

“I’ve come to have the future told,” his father said to a man dressed in colorful clothing when they exited the carriage. 

The man eyeballed them for a new moments, unsure, before nodding and motioning for them to follow. 

His mother stopped him before they could get too far. “Just stay here for now, okay? We won’t be long.”

He hadn’t been sure why they were even there at the time, all he knew was that he’d sat in a carriage all day and there was no way in hell that he was just going to sit there quietly and wait. 

No one paid him any mind as he walked around, glad to be stretching his legs. Frank didn’t wander too far from the carriage; they were strangers and he wasn’t stupid. But the next thing he knew someone ran into him from behind and they both went falling to the ground. 

The person on top of him rolled off and he jumped to his feet, immediately defensive. But there was no scary attacker, just some skinny kid dressed in bright purple who looked close to his age sitting on the ground, looking dazed. 

The kid blinked a few times before glancing up at him. His eyes immediately went wide as he took in Frank’s outfit and he scrambled up, apologizing profusely. 

“Mikey!” a voice called and both he and the boy turned around to see another guy, a few years older and with paint splattered clothing that matched the kid‘s, watching them with wide eyes. 

“Hello,” Frank said enthusiastically. 

The kid replied with just as much enthusiasm, looking relieved, while the older guy just waved weakly.

And that was how he met Gerard and Mikey.

Whatever his father had been told, he must have been pleased by it because he welcomed the troupe into his court. Frank would see them in the market when he snuck out of the castle because they always had the most interesting things for sale. 

But more importantly, his new friends were there as well. 

* * *

Frank gives him a smile as he passes him over the package still clutched in his grasp, before he leans back against the table. “From Mikey,” he tells him. 

Gerard takes it from his grasp without a second thought, giving him a look as though he was an evil person to have waited this long to hand it over, and tears into it. He pulls out the art supplies with a pleased sound that warms Frank. At the bottom of the package sits a letter but Frank doesn’t recognize the scrawl as he watches Gerard open it. 

That happy look disappears just as fast as it appeared as he folds the letter and puts it away.

“You don’t have to keep doing this, you know,” Gerard’s voice comes out quiet, shaking, like he can’t force himself to say it any louder. 

Frank grips the table tightly, wondering what the hell was in that letter to cause this sudden change. “Of course I do. Otherwise, you’d have to wait for Mikey to bring you supplies,” he replies, pretending not to understand. 

The look Gerard sends him tells Frank that he sees right through his façade. 

He sighs as he reaches out and pulls Gerard to him, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m not going to leave you. I’ll keep coming out here every day if I have to but I’m not going anywhere.” Gerard is stiff in his grip and for a moment he thinks that he’s going to fight him on this but Gerard just sags into his embrace. 

Against his neck Gerard whispers, “I love you so much,” 

“I love you too,” Frank tells him, pressing a kiss against his forehead.


End file.
